Rosa de cristal
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Quizás era alguien fría, sin sentimientos y una cruel maquina de matar pero por Otou-sama... Al estar con su padre era todo lo contrario, al menos le tenía aprecio y cariño y como premio recibía su trato lindo "Perdóname Otou-sama, te he deshonrado", decía mientras se despedazaba


Ahora estoy en brazos de mi parte, en estos momentos me destruyo en pedazos y creo que seré escombros en el suelo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muera. Mi otou-sama ahora mismo me está sosteniendo entre sus brazos… ¿Quién me ha hecho esto? Sí lo recuerdo, tomé todas las seis rosas místicas de las demás y de pronto me rompo en pedazos.

¿Acaso yo nunca fui digna de ser Alice? ¿Entonces he deshonrado a Otou-sama? ¿Entonces soy basura como lo mencionó muchas veces Suigintou? Si es así, ahora soy más que una simple basura o un pedazo de barro… Soy más inferior incluso que las muñecas que me hicieron frente y las cuales yo he derrotado.

Otou-sama… Por alguna razón, no me importaba si tú fueras o no fueras mi creador, yo siempre peleaba por ti, yo siempre levantaba mi puño para defenderte.

-Otou-sama… Otou-sama… Otou-sama…- Son las débiles palabras que salen de mi interior mientras me estoy partiendo en pedazos

-Barasuishou… Libera a las Rosas Místicas, a este paso te destruirás…- Su voz es entrecortada, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos… Él está llorando, ¡Yo lo he deshonrado, lo he decepcionado!

Sus lágrimas caen mi rostro… Con la poca fuerza que me queda con mi mano izquierda tomo su mejilla… Está hecha pedazos… De pronto siento que despedazo lentamente y en menos de nada Otou-sama me abraza muy fuerte… Lo siento Otou-sama, es inútil que me llores de esa manera, no vale nada llorar por alguien tan insignificante como yo.

-No digas eso, tú eres muy preciada para mí- Dice una voz igual a la de Otou-sama… De hecho aunque no quería hacerlo solo quería decirlo… Yo estuve enamorada de ti aunque no lo estuvieras de mí… Pero es pecado mortal que te enamores de tu padre o que una muñeca se enamore de un humano… Eso no me importaba ya que mi amor como mi fuerza crecía a cada momento.

Yo sé que tú nunca quisieras enamorar pero… Yo quería cambiar eso, no por algo no toleraba que pusieras atención a otras cosas que no fueran yo… Derroté a las Rozen Maiden, tomé sus rosas misticas pero… Hice todo lo que pude pero no fue suficiente.

Eso lo tuve claro desde un principio de que alguien como yo, aunque yo fuera Alice no estaría a tu altura… De pronto mi corta vida y mis pensamientos pasan por mis ojos pero no solo eso… Al parecer mi amado Otou-sama también puede verlo y escucharlo.

(…)

Todo es vacío, negro, oscuro... Ni siquiera un arma ni con todos mis cristales o hasta el más poderoso que cree es lo suficientemente poderoso para atravesar esa densa oscuridad. Lo que se supone que debió ser un don, termino siendo una maldición y una decepción a mi Otou-sama.

Entonces fui una impostora, yo nunca fui nadie ni siquiera una Rozen Maiden… Ya parecía ser una muerta en vida, solo un pedazo de barro y carne pensante y nómada.

Pero no puedo odiar a Otou-sama… ¿Por qué? Es cierto fue la persona que me creó y que me dio la vida, su más preciada muñeca como su dulce creación… Dicen que la persona amada puede disipar la oscuridad… Cabello de luz dorada, labios carmesí, una perfecta armonía de un dulce aroma que hace que cualquier nariz se regocije, salvaje pero aún asi tan racional.

Enju… Bonito nombre para mi Otou-sama…

Tu eres mi padre… Mi deber como hija era protegerte como honrarte a cualquier costo aunque para mí seas la perfección hecha carne y con un poder sin igual, el hombre más hermoso que he conocido. Aun así, yo, Barasuishou, tu hija adorada estuve para velarte y acompañarte en todo momento para dos cosas: Nunca levantar tus dedos y no ensuciarte con la sangre de esas malditas muñecas.

Escudo y protección, no me importaba si me utilizabas, siempre luchaba por ti, tu amable sonrisa y tu lindo trato conmigo siempre me daba la fuerza y el poder necesario para cumplir tus caprichos incluso si matase a alguien, tú siempre sonreías… Mi lealtad es solo hacía a ti, a ti y para ti.

Si eras capaz de pedirme en traer la cabeza de quienes te estorbaban con gusto lo haría para complacerte y sentirte orgulloso de mí, no hay nada que pueda detenerme incluso si mi objetivo fuera tu bienestar, no hay otra cosa que puedo hacer por mi Otou-sama.

Otou-sama… Eres mi razón por la que siempre me deshice de todas ellas hasta Suigintou y Shinku que estaban entre las más poderosas, ¿Sabes? Pero ahora soy solo una escoria, una basura, pedazo de estiércol que te hizo quedar de lo peor… Perdóname, no soy digna ante ti, no merezco ser tu hija nunca más.

Mis últimos momentos se están acabando y de pronto estoy hecha pedazos mientras unas gotas caen sobre mis restos inútiles… Otou-sama… Te amo… Estas son mis últimas palabras

Estos fueron los pensamientos de una creación en sus últimos momentos de vida mientras se desvanecía como un cristal a punto de derretirse en pedazos pero ignoraba algo… Su amado creador entre lágrimas la abrazaba y repetía que era su amada muñeca, su hermosa creación, quizás sus motivos eran malignos pero sus lágrimas eran sinceras.

Un halo de luz los embargaba a ambos hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro… De alguna manera terminaron juntos en la nada… Pero una cosa era cierta, siempre serían un solo vinculo aunque tendrían que purgar con sus errores en el mismísimo infierno.


End file.
